$\dfrac{d}{dx}[3e^x+5x^2]=$
Explanation: Recall that ${\dfrac{d}{dx}[e^x]=e^x}$ and ${\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=nx^{n-1}}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\dfrac{d}{dx}[3e^x+5x^2] \\\\ &=3{\dfrac{d}{dx}[e^x]}+5{\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^2]} \\\\ &=3\cdot{e^x}+5({2x^1}) \\\\ &=3e^x+10x \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{d}{dx}[3e^x+5x^2]=3e^x+10x$